Panel yokes for mounting telecommunication wiring hardware e.g., modular telephone jacks, within an opening defined by a flat panel surface are well known. A variety of conventional surface are available to accommodate applications requiring different panel thicknesses, apertures and connector housing designs.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,213,189 discloses, a device for holding an article within an apertured support. The device includes a base defining an aperture therethrough, a pair of legs extending from the base. The legs have an engagement end for securing the device within an apertured support and a notch for securing an article, e.g. a switch within device. U.S. Pat. No. 4,211,905 discloses a switch assembly for mounting in a panel which includes a switch holder. The switch holder has a face plate having a longitudinal slot therethrough and having a pair of resilient legs having shoulders for supporting a switch within the holder and spring prongs for securing the holder within a panel opening. U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,434,339 discloses a mounting frame equipped with a decorative plate having a hole therethrough, having a pair of leg portions for positioning a switch or pilot light in alignment with the hole and having a pair of resilient plates having corrugated tips for securing the frame within a hole in a panel. U.S. Pat. No. 4,453,195 discloses a modular relay including a plug socket for mounting the relay in a panel opening. The plug socket having flanges and mounting feet for securing the socket within a panel and having retainer arms for retaining the relay within socket. FIG. 8 of the present application shows a prior panel yoke, more fully discussed below, having a plate defining an opening therethrough, having a pair of panels having hooks for retaining a jack therein, having ribs for locating in alignment with the opening 60 and having a pair of arms 52 for securing the yoke 46 within the panel opening.
The mounting means in each of the above described panel yokes is dedicated to a particular article to be mounted, i.e. each depends on registration of complimentary features on the panel yoke and the article in order to locate the article relative to the yoke and to secure the article to the yoke. A further disadvantage of each of the above described devices is that each allows insertion of the article into the yoke in a single direction only, i.e. axially forwardly. The limited access provided by each of the conventional yokes is inconvenient, particularly if the yoke or the article secured therein is to be replaced in the field, since the area in back of the panel and surrounding the yoke/article assembly is typically congested with wiring harnesses and other hardware.
What is needed in the art is a mounting yoke that is compatible with a wide variety of modular housings and wiring devices and allows insertion of such housings and devices into the yoke from a lateral as well as an axial direction.